La Noche es Oscura
by Verde Manzanita
Summary: El Señor de la Luz ilumina su camino, el Señor de la Luz la protege de la oscuridad, el Señor de la Luz es su sustento. Porque la 0noche es oscura y alberga horrores. Loado sea. Serie de drabbles sobre la infancia y juventud de Melisandre de Asshai. V. Melisandre.
1. I Melony

**Nota de la autora**: muy buenas a todos, al fin he vuelto tras una larguísima temporada sin escribir, casi un año si mal no recuerdo. Esto es algo que he escrito para un amigo por su cumpleaños, pero ya que he estado tanto tiempo alejada de aquí, de vosotros, me apetecía subirlo. Se trata de una brevísima serie de cinco drabbles sobre el personaje de Melisandre, sobre su infancia y su juventud en Asshai, sobre cómo adquirió poder y cómo decidió viajar a Poniente. Es totalmente invención mía, claro. Asshai es una tierra que me fascina y me apetecía explorarla un poquito a través de Melisandre.

Espero que os guste.

Reviews y tomatazos son siempre bienvenidos. =)

* * *

**I. Melony**

Un grito desgarrador rompió la calma inquieta de una noche calurosa. Tras un breve instante de silencio, un grito distinto se elevó en el aire viciado de la habitación. El bebé tomó su primera bocanada de aire y chilló con fuerza, un alarido de frío, de miedo. De triunfo.

Ignorada por el hombre de aspecto hosco que permanecía en una esquina sin apartar la mirada envenenada de la criatura berreante que la comadrona apretaba contra su pecho, la madre, agotada, luchaba por respirar y mantener la consciencia.

Era una niña, una niña que parecía sana y tenía el cabello viscoso y aplastado del color del fuego, del color de la sangre. No eran buenas noticias. Un momento después, el hombre desaparecía por la puerta sin decir una palabra. La comadrona miró a la mujer, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Melony –canturreó en la lengua ululante de Asshai, un deje de terror en su voz-, Melony…

Después, cerró los ojos.


	2. II Lote 7

**II. Lote 7**

Melony crecía rápido. Desde el principio se había mostrado inteligente e intuitiva. Era una niña bonita de ojos grandes y rostro en forma de corazón, pero no era como las demás. No se asustaba con facilidad, no era crédula ni inocente. Sin embargo, la oscuridad le producía un pánico espantoso.

El día que le encadenaron las muñecas y los tobillos y la subieron a la plataforma de madera junto con varios niños más, Melony supo que no volvería a casa. Su padre, a quien inquietaba su mera presencia, había decidido venderla. De nada sirvieron gritos ni llantos.

Un hombre que portaba un látigo anunció "_Lote 7_". Una multitud se agolpaba ante él. Inmóvil entre el gentío, la madre desesperada pronunciaba entre sollozos su nombre una y otra vez.

Su vida costó unas cuantas monedas. Cuando una mujer que vestía una túnica roja se la llevó, Melony miró atrás solo un instante. Fue la última vez que vio a su madre.


	3. III Templo Rojo

**III. Templo Rojo**

El Templo Rojo era el edificio más grande de toda Asshai, y también el más grande que Melony había visto jamás. La mujer de rojo la llevó allí todavía cubierta de cadenas y la dejó al cuidado de unos sacerdotes de aspecto severo. Todo era luminoso a su alrededor, una visión de tonos claros y escurridizos que se diluía en su mente como un torrente.

Pasó una semana, luego un mes, luego un año. Melony era esclava pero no estaba al servicio de un señor: Melony servía a un dios. Lo primero que aprendió de sus maestros fue que el fuego nunca debía apagarse, y a ello consagró todos sus esfuerzos. Luego vinieron las lecciones. Pócimas, polvos, trucos de piromante, brujería… la esclava del cabello rojo destacó enseguida entre sus compañeros, parecía especialmente dotada para todo ello.

Y una noche, mientras contemplaba el fuego de las velas, tuvo una revelación. El rostro dulce y terrible de su dios ante ella.


	4. IV R'hllor

**R'hllor**

Los años habían pasado y la niña era ya una mujer alta, esbelta y exuberante. Medio templo la envidiaba, el otro medio la deseaba. A veces, en momentos de debilidad, se dejaba amar. Pero el placer no era comparable con el que el dios le provocaba.

El Señor de la Luz exigía dolor. Se mostraba a sus fieles a través de las llamas y los rescoldos ardientes, pero Melony pagaba el precio con gusto. R'hllor la favorecía, experimentaba visiones extáticas con más frecuencia que cualquiera en su orden. El fuego brotaba en su mente y se deslizaba a través de su cuerpo trazando líneas de calor sobre su piel; dolía como un Infierno y le proporcionaba un placer indescriptible. La abrasaba, la hacía sangrar y retorcerse en un torbellino de sensaciones sublimes. Y entonces Melony veía. Veía mientras comía, mientras descansaba, mientras algún acólito se derramaba en ella entre gemidos.

Melony veía más allá, porque era la elegida del dios.


	5. V Melisandre

**Melisandre**

Asshai mantenía una gran cantidad de conocimiento antiguo. Sus libros databan de tiempos remotos y Melony se había empapado de la sabiduría de sus antepasados con un goce cercano al delirio.

Ocurrió una noche especialmente oscura. El fuego no le mostró las visiones lujuriosas que la acosaban en sueños. En lugar de ello, un rostro desconocido apareció bailando entre la cortina de fuego, un rostro severo y seco de ojos azules. El rostro de un rey. En medio del éxtasis, R'hllor le susurró los secretos adecuados.

Ante ella brillaba la imagen de Azor Ahai renacido.

Melony renació también. Un nuevo nombre para la esclava favorita del Señor de la Luz y una misión que la elevaría a los cielos. Ella encontraría al héroe, ella sería el instrumento de R'hllor. Cruzó el Mar Angosto con un par de túnicas y un cofrecillo labrado, la luz de su dios la acompañaba.

Lloró al contemplar Rocadragón. Ella, la Sacerdotisa Roja.

Melisandre de Asshai.


End file.
